Papa, please take care of us!
by Vanilla and Mint
Summary: Slight AU. Beta-ed by Rileylovespenguin. What will Aomine do when he need to take care the kids who suddenly appeared in his life and claimed themselves as his sons? AoKise KagaKuro.


**Another AU Fic.**

**Beta-ed by ever so awesome Riley~!**

**Thanks a lot.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Tetsu! Don't go there!"

"Kuroko!"

* * *

It had been raining heavily since last week, only letting up once for a few hours before the downpour resumed. Everywhere smells damp and the temperatures are a lot lower than what they should be. It's almost like it's winter, even though they're already weeks into spring.

A tanned male with dark blue hair, laid on his comfy sofa lazily. His right hand continually pressing random buttons on the TV remote absentmindedly. None of the shows are of any interest to him. His left hand dangled lazily on the arm rest with empty soft drink can in his grasp.

Aomine Daiki is dying of boredom.

"I should've go with Kise rather than sitting down, and doing nothing like now." He grunted, taking a glance at the digital clock which hung above the TV.

It read 7:09 pm, the model, Kise Ryouta, should be finished in a half hour, or at least he hoped so.

"I'll just go to the general store then," he huffed and turned the TV off in one swift motion. Walking toward the cupboard nearby the door, he picked his coat and umbrella.

He doesn't want to come back home wet and freezing.

He put on his shoes and stepped out of the door. A chill greeted him and he shivered a bit before opening his umbrella, being careful to make sure it covered his head and body.

The door was locked and his keys were in his pocket. "Okay, here we go. Rain, please don't get me wet," he said, more to himself as he walked down on the pavement.

The general store wasn't too far from his apartement, so he and Kise always walked there together. He made a mental list of things that he should buy.

After reaching the store, Aomine shook the water off from the umbrella before closing it and putting it in the umbrella stall nearby.

The dark skinned male pushed the glass door open, and quickly stepped on the doormat. He sighed in relief as he felt the warmth coming from the heater that was placed somewhere in the room. He quickly went to the instant section, not forgetting to take the shopping basket with him.

"Noodles, instant seasoning, dried vegetables," he listed down as he picked the said foods, and then went to the medicine section.

Something made him feel like he needed to buy some medicine, especially since the weather isn't too friendly. Maybe he or Kise would catch a cold.

After picking up some breads, and making sure he put everything in the basket, he went to the cashier to pay for it all. He took his wallet from his pants pocket, and gave the money to the woman that stood behind the desk.

Now that he's done here, its time to get back home, "-and sleep." he added in a whisper, stepping out of the store.

* * *

Aomine woke up due a loud banging and a scream at his front door. He had only been asleep for fifteen minutes, and he even couldn't get the peace he wanted after that. Hissing as he stood, he felt the freezing floor on his toes.

He jogged to the entrance and slammed the door open. "What the h-" his sentence was cut off by what he saw.

A boy, around age of seven, with red hair that was tinted with black at the end of the strands and strangely double eyebrows that remind him of the apples that kise always cut for him, carried another smaller boy with light blue hair. The boy being carried looked pale and his breath came out in quick gasp. Maybe he caught a cold.

Aomine is more concerned at just how wet they are. Drenched from the rain, their clothes clung onto their bodies like a second skin.

"Papa! Help Kuroko!" the redhaired boy shouted. His eyes gleamed with tears of desperation. Wait, Papa?

He doesn't have time to be bothered by it! He might be a scary person, but he's not that cruel to just leave the boys dying from the fever and coldness. "Get inside," he demanded as he carried the paler boy. The redhead followed behind him.

He laid the boy that had been called Kuroko earlier on the blanket covered sofa, and he turned on the heater. "Both of you, take off your clothes. I'll get the spares," he told the redhaired boy, who nodded in response.

Maybe he could use Kise's clothes. The model's body is smaller than his, and the boys wouldn't be drowning in them. He hurriedly picked sweaters and sweat pants then ran back to living room.

He stepped into the room and looked at the boys that were now half naked. The redhead is only left with his underpants, and the unconscious boy still in his shorts. He gave the red haired boy the clothes and without any command, the boy quickly dressed Kuroko, making sure that he's warm enough.

"Papa, the blanket is wet," he muttered after dressing himself, Kuroko in his arms as he tried to avoid placing the paler boy on the blanket, which was wet from the water that clung to the blue haired boy.

Aomine grunted quietly as he told the redhead where his room was. He headed to kitchen to make some warm beverages for the boys. He's suddenly glad that he bought the medicine. At least he doesn't have to run back and forth to the store.

"Aominecchi~! I'm home." Great, Kise came back home at the wrong time. He's sure he'll be rained by questions sooner or later. The blond will interrogate him like a criminal. "Aominecchi, why the sofa is wet?" he heard the blond asked.

"Not now Kise," he grumbled, holding a tray with two cups of warm chocolate, a glass of warm water, and the medicine. "Come with me." He cocked his head to his room and headed there, a confused Kise trailing behind him.

When they arrived at Aomine's bedroom, Kise gaped in surprise. "OH! How cute! Are they your cousin?" He smiled at the sight. A red haired boy was sleeping beside the blue haired one, arms wrapped around the paler boy's body protectively. He patted both of their heads softly, not wanting to wake them up. "Is the blue haired boy sick? He's burning up?" He asked worriedly.

The taller man only nodded and put the tray on the night stand nearby. He need to make the sick boy take the medicine or he'll get worse. So he decided to wake the redheaded one first.

The boy grunted not so nicely as he swatted Aomine's hand away, still half asleep. The tanned man's eyebrow twitched at the sight. "Wake up, you brat!" he almost shouted and yanked the boy away from the bed, but a certain blond stopped it.

"No violence, Aominecchi. They're still kids. You must wake them gently," he scolded, and Aomine could only hissed. Kise shook the boy's shoulder slowly, and smiled as the boy opened his eyes to look at the blond.

"Here. Make your friend take this medicine." Aomine shoved the tablets to the boy's hands. He could see the redhead glaring at him, but he complied anyway.

The redhead nodded, but what surprised the blond and the taller bluenette is how the red haired boy gave the medicine. Rather than putting the pills on the boy's lips then forcing him to drink it, the redhead gave him kiss with the medicine in his mouth.

It was an innocent kiss, the redhead smiled after giving it. He saw the paler boy slowly opened his eyes, and gulped the medicine that stuck in his mouth. Gladly, he didn't get chocked by it.

"It's like the story of sleeping beauty, isn't it, Aominecchi?" the tall blond muttered almost inaudibly, still stunned by what he'd saw earlier.

The tanned man could only nodded in agreement. "Hey, you." He referred to the redhead who glared at him a second after that. "Tell me your name," he demanded. He couldn't call them by the bluehead or redhead over and over. Aomine had to resist the urge to call the redhead double eyebrows, or the pale one as a ghost boy.

"Kagami," the redhead muttered. Still holding the other boy's hand tight enough, but unharmful. "This is Kuroko," he pointed to the boy who still in his half asleep state.

"So, what brings you two here?" Aomine asked, taking a seat between the boys, Kise following after.

Kagami seemed to be a bit hesistant, but he then stared at the tanned male. "Please take care of us for the time being!" He bowed his head down, Kise was scared that the redhead might break his neck, but what he is worried about the most at the moment is Aomine's reaction.

"The heck?"

* * *

Okay. I must stop typing before I couldn't. I'm so excited to write this one. Inspired from the fanart where Aomine become a dad of chibi!Kagakuro. It's just so cute that I could die. LOL

Thanks a lot for Rileylovespenguin to Beta this one~! Dude, you have two credits here! XD

Reviews?


End file.
